


Le meilleur des deux mondes

by malurette



Series: La ronde des planètes [7]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Gen, Gender Issues, Short
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homme ou femme, Haruka est avant tout elle-même.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le meilleur des deux mondes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La peau que l'on présente au monde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327446) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Le meilleur des deux mondes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Sailor Moon  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** 'Sailor Uranus' Ten'ō Haruka (/Kaiō Michiru)  
>  **Genre :** gender studies  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** o2#o8, « Styles de vie » pour 10_choix (table libre)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 333

Garçon ou fille, est-ce vraiment important ? Ten'ō Haruka affirme bien haut ne pas faire de différence.

Ses sœurs d’armes disent de Sailor Uranus que c’est une guerrière qui possède à la fois la force et le courage d’un homme et la sensibilité d’une femme. Ou l’inverse, est-elle tentée d’ajouter. Les valeurs qu’on attribue traditionnellement à l’un ou l’autre genre… mieux vaudrait se poser la question de la valeur d’un être humain, tout simplement, mais c’est encore une autre affaire. 

Pour Haruka, être homme ou femme ne veut rien dire. Elle accepte son corps, son amour pour Michiru, et joue de son identité. Il lui est plus pratique d’être vu comme un homme pour certaines activités : conduire un engin motorisé à grande puissance, ou embrasser une fille. Toujours les rôles traditionnellement admis… Tout en trouvant la séparation bien artificielle, elle s’y plie néanmoins par facilité. 

C’est vrai, il lui est plus facile de se présenter en public d’abord comme un homme et ensuite de « re »devenir une femme quand les gens commencent à la connaître, que l’inverse. Voir voler en éclats les préjugés de ses nouvelles amies est toujours intéressant à voir. C’est presque un jeu, d’ailleurs. Ce que les codes lui imposent, elle prend sa revanche dessus et s’amuse à tricher avec. 

Enfin, elle ne dédaigne pas non plus être une femme elle-même. Les vêtements des deux genres lui vont : quoi qu’elle décide de porter, elle a toujours la classe. Mettre un cotsume ou une jolie robe et des bijoux, ça dépend de son humeur du moment. Jouer les protecteurs ou se laisser bercer… ça dépend de qui elle a en face. 

Même son identité de guerrière, elle la vit sans même y réfléchir. Le monde où vit ce qu’elle a de plus cher, elle le protègera, à n’importe quel prix. Par tous les moyens dont elle dispose. Elle en est  
capable, et même si elle ne l’était pas, elle trouverait bien à se débrouiller pour le devenir !


End file.
